


Junko kill mineta

by soic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soic/pseuds/soic
Summary: a story where junko put an end to shorty mineta life





	Junko kill mineta

Junko see mineta trying to flirt with this girl on the street junko pull out and sword and cut his head in half mineta head explode causing his neck to rain blood like a fountain junko drink mineta neck blood fountain and junko proceed to destroy mineta body with a bomb blowing up his entire body which end up killing him


End file.
